Christmas in Organization XIII
by ShinigamiSeniade
Summary: Christmas songfics written for different Organization XIII pairings
1. LuxDem

Hey everyone! This is a collaboration with Larid of Christmas songfics. Each chapter is a different story with a different Organization XIII pairing. We each wrote different chapters, and there may be some others added later.

Some, if not most, of the characters are OOC, so if you don't like, then don't read. Flames will be used to cook ramen and hot chocolate for those who leave nice and encouraging reviews. Larid and I worked hard to get these out for Christmas, so please be nice. Happy holidays to all, and to all too much food!

Demyx was drunk.

And not just drunk. He was really drunk. Why is he so drunk, you might wonder? It's all because of that self-centered, egomaniac, idiotic, piece-o-crap, otherwise known as Axel. The bastard.

'I gave him my heart, and this is how he treats me?! I mean, I love him! And he told me that he loved me! Then he left me like I was yesterday's trash! On Christmas Eve too!'

So, what do you do when your love dumps you for another on Christmas Eve? You get drunk and listen to sad Christmas songs. And that's just what Demyx did.

"…have a blue, blue blue blue Christmas!" Demyx belted out the end of Blue Christmas, the Elvis version. He was dimly aware that the whole castle could hear him- and most likely plotting hid demise- but he was too drunk to care.

The radio DJ called out the next song. "Alright out there, the next song coming up is for all of you who got your hearts broken this Christmas. This is _Last Christmas_."

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

"Wow, this song really sounds like what happened with me and Axel… and that Roxas."

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away (You gave it away)_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special (Special)_

"Yeah, next time I'll give my heart to someone special, someone better than that bastard."

_Once bitten, and twice shy_

_I kept my distance but you still catch my eye_

_Tell me baby, do you recognize me?_

_Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_

_I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying 'I Love You', I meant it_

_Now I know what a fool I've been_

_But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again_

"Bastard probably would kiss me again just to throw me off. It's funny how this song fits the situation so well. "

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away (You gave it away)_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special (Special)_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special (Special)_

_Oh, oh my baby_

Demyx needed to get out of his room before he decided to start bawling again. 'A walk in Marly's garden should help… maybe then I'll be able to forget about that bastard.'

Demyx eventually found himself sitting on a bench in the garden. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear someone come up behind him.

"Hey Demyx, are you okay?"

"Waahhh!!" Demyx jumped up, startled. The Gambler of Fate was standing behind the bench, hands behind his back. "Whoa, you scared me Luxord!"

"Sorry about that Demyx. I just wanted to know what you were thinking about."

"Nothing much. I just came here to clear my head. Did you need something?"

"Well, I… uh… I- I wanted to ask you something…"

'Wow, never thought I'd see the day where the always-cool Luxord stuttered. I wonder why…?'"Okay, shoot. What did you want to ask me?"

"I- I wanna know if… if you would go on a date with me."

'Is he asking what I think he's asking…?'

"I know Axel broke your heart, but I was hoping you would give me a chance. I really like you, love you even. Please?"

'OMG, he IS!' Demyx thought quickly. Did he really want to give his heart to another after so recently having it broken?

"Yes, Luxord, I will go out with you."

"Thank you Demyx! Here, I got you something." From behind his back, he pulled out a small box, wrapped with blue wrapping paper. He handed it to Demyx, motioning for him to open it. Inside, Demyx found a small glass heart that hung from a chain in a necklace.

"Oh my, Luxord, it's beautiful!" Maybe this time, there wouldn't be any tears. Softly, Demyx sang the last few lines of the song.

"_This year, to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special (Special)"_


	2. AkuRoku

Axel and Roxas was sitting on the clock tower in Twillight Town right before dawn on Christmas morning. Roxas smiles and leaned up against Axel.

"I'm happy I can spend Christmas with you Axel."

Axel smiled and put his arm around his new best friend/ lover.

As Dawn approached, Axel decided to sing a song. Roxas listened intently as he sang.

"Dawn is slowly breaking Our friends have all gone home You and I are waiting For Santa Claus to come There's a present by the tree Stockings on the wall Knowing you're in love with me Is the greatest gift of all The fire is slowly fading Chill is in the air All the gifts are waiting For children ev'rywhere Through the window I can see Snow begin to fall Knowing you're in love with me Is the greatest gift of all Just before I go to sleep I hear a church bell ring Merry Christmas ev'ryone Is the song it sings So I say a silent prayer For creatures great and small Peace on earth goodwill to men Is the greatest gift of all Peace on earth goodwill to men Is the greatest gift of all"

Axel finish by kissing Roxas for a good five minutes.

"That was beautiful Axel!" Roxas said with a smile.

"Thank you." Axel said smiling and kissing hugging Roxas. They spent the rest of their first Christmas together happy. If they had hearts, they would be able to say this was love, but they didn't care about not being able to exist. This day was a day to be happy together. To forget about everything else.

"How about I give you a present..." Roxas said into Axel's ear.

Axel grinned, "What kind of present?"

"Come to my bedroom and you'll see..." he said getting up and going back to the castle into his bedroom. Axel soon joined him...


	3. XemSai

Saix stood in front of his window, looking out at Kingdom Hearts. It's Christmas, but he could never have the one present he really wanted. After all, who would wrap up Xemnas for him?

Saix needed to get his feelings out, unless he wanted to go Berserk, so he started singing softly. Unknown to him, someone silently snuck into the room.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas,

There is just one thing I need.

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree.

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you

I don't want a lot for Christmas,

There is just one thing I need.

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree.

I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Santa Clause won't make me happy

With a 'toy' on Christmas day

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you"

The figure crept closer to Saix, sneaking as close as possible. Saix didn't notice the figure. He was too busy singing.

"Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow

And I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it

To the north pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay awake to

Hear those magic reindeer click

'Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding on to me so tight

What more can I do?

All I want for Christmas is you

Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?

Won't you bring my baby to me?"

The shadowy figure had finally reached Saix. It was then that Saix noticed someone in the room with him. Quickly turning around, he came face to face with the Superior, Xemnas. As Saix blushed, Xemnas smirked.

"Did you really mean that Saix? About wanting only your love for Christmas this year?"

"S- Superior, w- what are you doing here?"

"I was coming to see you. Now tell me: Is it true, what you were singing?"

"Y-Yes Superior. T-That's all I want for Christmas."

"And who is your 'Baby'?" Saix blushed harder. Xemnas was leaning closer; any closer, and their lips would be touching. With that mental picture, the blush on his face increased again. "Answer me Saix. Who is it?"

"I-It's you, Xemnas."

"Good." And with that, Xemnas kissed the daylights out of the Luna Diviner. Saix kissed back, pouring all his emotions into it. Xemnas then led them to the bed, planning on making the most of the night.

Saix lay on Xemnas' chest, drawing imaginary shapes on the smooth skin. Saix began to sing again.

"I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you"

They kissed again, and finally drifted off into sleep.


	4. VexMar

Vexen and Marluxia were in Vexen's lab on the outskirts of the castle. It was the night before Christmas.

Marluxia was going to leave, but Vexen had other ideas.

"Hold on Marluxia, What's the rush?" he asked.

"What do you want Vexen?" Marluxia asked annoyed.

"It's... It's kinda cold out..." Vexen said.

"You idiot, I can always just use a portal..."

"Just stay the night with me..." Vexen said.

Marluxia looked at him strangely, but then suddenly grinned and began to sing. "I really can't stay"

"Baby it's cold outside" Vexen replied

"I've got to go away"

"Baby its cold outside"

"This evening has been"

"Been hoping that you'd drop in"

"So very nice"

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice" Vexen sang maliciously as he touched Marluxia's hands turning them icy.

"Superior will start to worry" Marluxia sang pulling away.

"Beautiful, what's your hurry"

"Superior will be pacing the floor"

"Listen to the fireplace roar"

"So really I'd better scurry"

"Beautiful, please don't hurry"

"Well maybe just a half a drink more"

"Put some music on while I pour"

"I've got to go home" Marluxia said finally heading out the door.

"Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there" Vexen said now putting his hand on the door freezing it.

"You've really been grand" Marluxia sang now backing away starting to get worried.

"Your eyes are like starlight now" Vexen sang with his evil grin getting wider as he backed Vexen to the wall.

"I really can't stay" Marluxia warned him.

"Ahh, but its cold outside..." Vexen spoke normally as he shoved Marluxia to the wall kissing him. Marluxia struggled a bit, but then gave in. Finally after they stopped kissing, they sang one last phrase together.

"Baby its cold outside" they both grinned as Vexen began unzipping Marluxia's coat...


	5. VexMar Omake

On Christmas Day, Organization XIII decided to have a party honoring the holiday. They didn't care if they weren't supposed to care... parties were fun. They also had karaoke. Vexen looked at the list, and grinned to himself.

"I would like to sing this song." he said to the DJ, (Demyx)

"Ok Vexen..." he said putting it on. Vexen got on stage, and started singing.

"_I'm Mister White Christmas  
I'm Mister Snow  
I'm Mister Icicle  
I'm Mister Ten Below  
Friends call me Snow Miser,  
What ever I touch  
Turns to snow in my clutch  
I'm too much!"_

Vexen smirked and finished the song there. "Anyone else care to do the next part?" He looked around to see if Axel was around so he could dare him to do the next part, but he was not there... probably off with Roxas somewhere. However, Marly came up instead.

"_I'm Mister Green Christmas  
I'm Mister Sun  
I'm Mister Heat Blister  
I'm Mister Hundred and One  
They call me Heat Miser,  
Whatever I touch  
Starts to melt in my clutch  
I'm too much!"  
_

Marluxia was happy with this. "There, are you happy now?"

"Oh yes, I am Marluxia..."

"Don't think its gonna get you anywhere... old man..."

"Why I aughta!!!!" Vexen yelled. The two argued for a while, but eventually they started kissing and went to a bedroom to finish their frustration...


	6. LexZex

Lexaeus was annoyed that the Organization forced him to be Santa for their Christmas party. For once, he hated the fact that he was the biggest member of the group. He delivered the presents Xemnas gave him to deliver, and saved his lover Zexion for last. Finally, he was ready to open the door...

"Finally, Zexy, I have your pres..." When he opened his lover's door, he received a major nosebleed dropping the present. Zexion has been waiting for him. He was waiting with his present. He heard that he was going to be Santa that year, so he decided to have some fun. He dressed himself in sexy lingerie and greeted his Seme with a very sexy pose.

"I was waiting for you Lexy..." he grinned. "I sensed you arriving, so I got ready for you. I have a little song to sing to you." he pulled Lexaeus into his room and sat him on his bed. He then began to sing his song.

"Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
I've been an awful good boy  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you dear  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be oh so good  
If you'd check off my Christmas list  
Boo doo bee doo

Santa honey, I wanna yacht and really that's  
Not a lot  
I've been an angel all year  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed  
To a platinum mine  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks  
Sign your 'X' on the line  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me  
Boo doo bee doo

Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
I don't mean a phone  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight."

By this time, Zexion now had his arms and legs wrapped around Lexaeus' body. Now that the song was over, Lexaeus was grinning.

"So, you enjoy the song?" Zexion taunted.

"OH yes... I did..." he said now pinning Zexion to the bed...


	7. XalXig

Xaldin sighed. He had to be sent on a mission on Christmas. 'Stupid Mansex, just had to send me out. Why couldn't he send Larxene? It's not like she has a lover to be home with. Poor Xigbar. We were supposed to have a romantic night to ourselves. Guess that's not gonna happen.'

As he started falling asleep, he thought about a song he had heard on the radio earlier.

"I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love

Even more than I usually do

And although I know it's a long road back

I promise you

I'll be home for Christmas

You can count on me

Please have snow and mistletoe

And presents under the tree

Christmas eve will find me

Where the love light beams

I'll be home for Christmas

If only in my dreams"

Xaldin fell asleep to the song, dreaming of Xigbar and home.

Xigbar sighed, staring at the tree. The presents were all neatly wrapped and stacked underneath. Snow was falling gently outside, and there was mistletoe in every doorway. The only thing missing was Xaldin. He got sent on a mission at the last moment.

'Why couldn't Superior just send Larxene for crying out loud?! She hates Christmas, she would have gladly gone to get away from all this festiveness. Xaldin and I were supposed to have the night all to ourselves.'

The radio was playing softly. The next song on gave Xigbar some hope for a good Christmas.

"I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love

Even more than I usually do

And although I know it's a long road back

I promise you

I'll be home for Christmas

You can count on me

Please have snow and mistletoe

And presents under the tree

Christmas eve will find me

Where the love light beams

I'll be home for Christmas

If only in my dreams"

Xigbar went to bed. Tomorrow is Christmas. Maybe a miracle would happen, and Xaldin will make it home.

Xigbar sat in a chair in front of the fire. Dinner was almost ready, the snow was still falling, and Larxene was still bitching about how much she hates Christmas. Man, that girl needs to get PMS meds.

Suddenly, there was pounding on the door. Xigbar got up and cautiously looked outside. Who knows who could be out there? The last thing he wanted to do was open the door for Larxene.

The knocking stopped, then the door burst open before Xigbar could get there. Xaldin stood in the doorway, covered in fresh snow and grinning widely.

"Xaldin?"

"Hey, looks like I made it home just in time, huh Xigbar?"

"Oh, Xaldin!" Xigbar then glomped his love, as if he never wanted to let go. The couple shared a passionate kiss, then Xigbar led Xaldin to the fire to warm up. "I thought you weren't gonna make it back in time. What happened?"

"I worked hard to be able to finish early. I wanted to be home for Christmas."

"I'm glad you are." They shared another passionate kiss as the radio played on softly.

"Christmas eve will find me

Where the love light beams

I'll be home for Christmas

If only in my dreams

If only in my dreams."


	8. To Our Loyal Fans

To our loyal fans:

Shuurajou and I may not write or post for a very long time. Our mom's boyfriend had a massive heart attack two nights ago. While at the hospital an hour ago, we found out that he may never wake up.

For this to happen to us for our "second dad" after dealing with the heartache of losing our first… well, let's just say it's not good. We hope for a miracle, and that all will go well tomorrow. If so, then expect us back soon. If not, then we wish you all well in your lives, and hope to come back eventually. Any prayers and well-wishes are welcome.

Signing off,

Shinigami Seniade

Shinigami Shuurajou


End file.
